


the world goes round

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And yet, the rain doesn’t wash off the blood on his hands.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	the world goes round

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, I haven't written anything in a very, very long time.  
> au of snippets of dimileth's lives here, enjoy. if there are any typos or weird sentences i'm sorry, I didn't beta read.

_Dimitri dreams of rain, blood, and Byleth._

_It’s not the first time he’s had this dream, but it doesn’t make it less unsettling each time. He dreams that he is swimming in the blood, Byleth floating somewhere above him just out of reach. He tries and tries, but no matter what he does he can’t touch him, can’t cradle Byleth into his arms. Byleth doesn’t move for the whole dream, until the end, when his hair turns green and he turns to Dimitri and says_ “ **Wake up.** ”

++

Dimitri has been staring at the art piece for a while, but the longer he stares at it the less he understands it. But Byleth is also staring at the same painting, his eyebrows furrowed just a bit to show that he’s concentrating. Maybe he can see something that Dimitri can’t, because all Dimitri sees are colors and shapes. So Dimitri ends up staring at Byleth. He traces his eyes over the curve of Byleth’s jaw, the way his nose slopes, his eyelashes, and blinks once before he notices Byleth’s eyebrows relax. He’s beautiful. “Something on my face?” Byleth is whispering

Byleth turns to look at Dimitri, a small grin on his face, and Dimitri can’t stop the blush that rises to his cheeks. “No,” Dimitri leans down a bit, close to Byleth’s ear and speaks again. “I simply am curious if the painting means anything to you?”

Byleth chuckles lowly, crossing his arms where he holds his jacket and looks Dimitri in the eye. “No, but I was trying to see if it would.”

++

Dimitri is scrolling through emails on his laptop when he feels fingers run through his hair, softly and gently. He can’t help the way a breathe escapes him as he leans back into the touch, and hears a soft laugh come from behind him.

“Your hair is getting so long,” Byleth says, his fingers massaging Dimitri’s head softly, before he leans close. Byleth sticks his head over Dimitri’s, so he’s looking him in the eye and asks him “Do you want me to cut it soon, like last time?”

Last time, Byleth had sat Dimitri on the bathroom floor, placing his legs on either side of Dimitri’s shoulder, and had gotten a pair of large scissors, cutting Dimitri’s hair where it was reaching the middle of his back. Dimitri hadn’t minded the length, but he was always weak for Byleth, and would always let Byleth do what he wanted, whenever he wanted. “Not yet, maybe when it’s a little bit longer.”

“Just a little bit?” Byleth has humor in his voice, and this makes Dimitri smile. He feels Byleth lean back, no longer looking him in the eye, but wraps his arms around Dimitri’s neck. “More work stuff?”

“Just some emails I need to respond too soon, but it’s not that much.”

Byleth pushes his face into Dimitri’s hair and just ruffles it before breathing him in, then removes his arms from his neck and leaves.

Dimitri misses him already, which is weird, because he was just here.

++

_Dimitri dreams of a time that scares him. He dreams his hands are covered with hot red blood, and there are bodies around him. He’s dressed his black armor, and he can’t see, one eye missing, the other blurred by the falling rain. And yet, the rain doesn’t wash off the blood on his hands._

_He hears crying from a far, and his heart beats in time with the rain pounding on the ground. He stands, and walks away from the bodies, more and more seeming to appear the more he walks._

_Then he stops. Because Byleth, the one with green eyes and green hair, is staring at him, with a look of grief and pain._

**“Dimitri,”** _he says,_ **“Dimitri, what have you done?”**

++

Dimitri remembers the first time he met Byleth, he noticed how Byleth didn’t smile.

It was a sushi place, he was there with Dedue and a few other friends, Mercedes, Claude and Ashe. Mercedes had been insisted on going out for food that week, and they had been seated when Claude had waved his hands over his head, signally to someone where they were.

That’s when Byleth walked up, and Dimitri couldn’t help the way his own heart stopped a bit, before beating a little quicker.

“I’m Byleth Eisner,” he said while Claude smiled in a way Dimitri didn’t like. “It’s nice to meet you all.”

And all Dimitri can think is, “ _I know him. I know him like no one else knows him.”_

Dimitri had been flustered the whole night, unlike how he always managed to keep himself calm and collected. He just couldn’t handle the way Byleth stared whenever someone talked, like they were the only person in the world, a feeling he wasn’t used to.

Later, he had received a text from Claude, one that made his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

**claude:**

**I see you have the hots for my friend ;) lol**

**Its cute, since you never really like anyone.**

**++**

**“** I love you, Dimitri,” Byleth tells him after one nightmare. ”I love you, you know? Look at me.”

Dimitri looks at Byleth, and Byleth places his cool palms on Dimitri’s face, squeezing his cheeks and grinning. “Whatever these dreams are, you know it’s not you. No, listen to me. It’s not who you are, now.”

Dimitri can’t help the love that bursts in his chest, and leans into Byleth’s space, and hugs him close, until they both fall back on the bed. Byleth runs his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings to him.

“I love you Byleth,” Dimitri whispers into his chest, “I really do.”

**++**

**_Redemption._ **

_That’s what Dimitri needs. The blood starts to disappear, the blood turns into an ocean, and Byleth can move again. He swims towards Dimitri, his eyes green, shining, and reaches out. He pulls Dimitri towards him, and kisses him on the forehead, and whispers it will be okay, Dimitri, I’m here._

_Dimitri sleeps as they float in the water, swaying from side to side._

_Perhaps loving Byleth, that was the redemption._

**Author's Note:**

> comments make the world go round, so please comment. i love reading them!


End file.
